In a modern living room, curtains are mainly used to provide shade from the sun and privacy protection. At present, there are many kinds of curtains, mainly including corded curtains and cordless curtains. A curtain body of the corded curtain is folded and unfolded by an external pull cord, and the cordless curtain omits the pull cord and is folded or unfolded by applying an upward or downward force at the bottom of the curtain by hand. The cordless curtain mainly includes a curtain body, a driving unit and a traction cord, the driving unit is located at a top side of the curtain body and is connected to the traction cord, and then the traction cord passes through the curtain body of the cordless curtain.
The existing cordless curtains have the following disadvantages, for example the driving unit has a large number of parts and the way of winding of the traction cord on the driving unit is complicated.